Preventing the Inevitable
by MoonlightingFree
Summary: Story Based on Sam... She has Not so Exciting News...Read and Review!
1. Not so great news!

_Hey This Is a new story ive done just so that you dont get bored while the other one is progressing lol! Review Please!_

"Colonel, Wait Up" Yelled Sam From down the hall

"Oh crap" Mumbled Jack as he sped up slightly

"Colonel, we have to talk about this! We can't ignore it FOREVER" Sam said sarcastically as she started jogging to catch up to him.

"Carter, I don't want to talk about 'this' AT ALL" Jack said sternly when she was walking next to him

"Ok stop, Im Sorry O.K. I don't know how it happened but…" She started to get upset "But I need to talk to someone, Daniel isn't here, and Teal'c… Well it's hard to talk to him, and you're the only one who understands. I need to talk to someone! Please Sir"

"Carter! Go and find some friends who are female to talk to, Hey I know a good person Janet, she can talk ALL about this with you!" Jack said getting annoyed

"It's not that easy OK," Sam yelled, as she started to cry "Sir, I don't like this just as much as you do! I need someone to help me; I need to find out how this happened! It as something to do with that planet we visited IM SURE OF IT!"

"Fine Carter, what can we say about it" Jack said not liking what he was saying

"I don't know but don't ignore me or what is happening" She said wiping away her tears

"Carter your pregnant it's hard for anyone to comprehend that! Especially me"

"HOW DO YOU THINK I FEEL" Sam yelled, starting to cry again

"Carter" Jack pulled her into his arms

"I don't know how this happened, sir" she said burying her face into his shoulder


	2. Checkup Mayhem!

Chap 2-

"Well, Sam everything is fine besides one thing you have to stop working and worrying you stressing the baby,"

"Eeesh, don't say that, It sounds weird"

"Sam, How did this happen, did you meet someone on that planet"

"JANET! No I didn't that's why im confused!"

"Ok ok calm down…so tell me all the details, what actually happened on P4X1111"

"We went to the Planet and met a village, Arkstonia, And there was this woman who was experimenting on them, Mainly the women, so we tried to stop her and she shot us with something and when I woke up, I was alone, in the sense that Colonel O'Neill and Teal'c weren't there so I asked one of the slaves who was walking past what was going on, and she said Bless The One Who Is Now Seeded and walked away, At the time I had nooo idea what she was talking about, so I asked the next person to walk by and they said Thank You For Helping Our Population!" Sam took a breath "Then Colonel O'Neill came and took me out of the…" Sam tried to find the right words "Ward, I guess you could say, And we came thru the gate and we were back here" Sam Saw the look Janet was Showing on her face "You don't think…"

"Could be possible," Janet said

"Well when I see her next ill be hitting her flat on her face"

"Sam" Janet said warningly "Think of the baby"

"I SHOULDN'T EVEN HAVE THIS BABY! It was against my will!" Sam Shouted

"Sam, calm down, And don't wake my other patience's" Janet said quietly

"Sorry, Arrgh I think im going to be- Sam couldn't finish her sentence before she threw up onto the Infirmary floor "Ow…Erch, Sorry" She said as Janet handed her some tissues to wash her mouth

"Its ok," Janet said with a disgusted face, she walked over to the speaker box "Can we get someone to clean up this vomit on the floor"

"Janet…" Sam said sounding scared

"Sam, what's wrong?" Janet said Concerned

"That's Blood" Sam said pointing to her vomit

"Oh my god," Janet said worried "It is,"

"That explains the pain"

"Ok hang on ill get a test tube"


	3. Daniel Come's Home!

Chap 3

Daniel walked thru the gate holding his arm in pain, He had just visited, For 2 months, the people of Alcara, a Planet they had visited 2 years ago when the Goa'uld was inhabiting their village, and Everything was fine until last night when a fight broke out and Daniel tried to break it up and… Yeh he got his arm sliced open. His friend Jontac made him stay for the rest of the night and he would be allowed to come back home this morning,

"Daniel, Welcome Back, Old buddy, Lots of things have happened since you left" Jack said putting an arm around Daniels neck

"Oh really, You can tell me all about it when im getting my arm wrapped up properly"

"Oh yes, heard all about that… Big Dano tryna save the day without his buddies…."

Daniel Laughed as they made there way to the infirmary.

"Ok so whats has been happening?" Daniel said with a smile on his face, when they got to the infirmary

"Well… We went on a mission…" Jack said

"Yes" Daniel said wandering why Jack was taking his time to tell him the details "Jack, What's Happened, Teal'c? Sam? Is Sam alright?"

"Oh, Sure!" Jack said "Her and the Baby" He added fast

"Oh few!" Daniel said then it clicked in "Excuse me did you say baby?"

"Yeh…Samantha is pregnant" Jack managed to cough out

"Our Samantha?"

"Yep,"

"Nice Joke Jack," Daniel said smiling "Really had me going there,"

"That wasn't a joke" Jack said annoyed "Our Samantha Carter is- Jack stopped when Sam walked in, looking much healthier then the previous morning when she was vomiting up all kinds of food

"Daniel!" She said happily, as she lent in for a hug.

"Good to see you too Sam"

"Sorry Colonel, You were saying" Sam said

"Oh just filling Daniel In on the things that have happened while he was gone"

"Oh, right"

"Yeh He Was just playing a joke about you being pregnant" Daniel laughed,

"Oh" Sam Said Embarrassed "Um Daniel, He wasn't joking, I am pregnant"

Daniel nearly choked on his own saliva "who's the… um Father"

"It's a mystery" Jack said mysteriously

"We don't know, you can read the report file…number 2"

"Oh ok…Wow, um…Congratulations" Daniel said uncertain

"Hah hardly worth congratulating, I can't work, go home or relax, ITS ALWAYS THERE" Sam said trying to get the point across

"Ah Sam, It's not that bad" Janet said joining the conversation "Sorry Boys but I gotta steal her, Welcome Home Daniel" Janet added while walking away

"Ah, Daily Checkup" Sam said Trailing off behind Dr Frasier

"Bit hard to comprehend hey Danni" Jack said, after seeing Daniel face that was in shock

"Hah Ya Think, She must be only, 1 month?"

"And 6 days to be precise"

Daniel Sighed This was a lot to take in. The nurse finished wrapping Daniels arm, and he thanked her and stood up

"Lunch? Teal'c is waiting for us" Jack said

Daniel let out a deep breath "Sure why not"


	4. Little Bubby

Chap 4

"Ok Sam Breath out" Janet said interrupting Sam's thoughts

"I mean whose kid could it be one of the villages? And where was Jack and Teal'c the whole time I was out?" Sam Asked while breathing out

"When you hit 2 months I can find out from a DNA sample"

"Yeah, I guess, are you going to that debriefing General Hammond is calling this arvo, to sort out all this mess?"

"Yeah, he needs medical records and someone to explain all of it"

Sam Smiled at Janet's Comment

"Cassie Is really excited your coming to her 15th birthday, and that your bringing someone"

"Wow fifteen already! But wait who am I bringing?" Sam Asked Confused

"Bub"

"But it's still going to be in my stomach when I go"

"Yeah well she doesn't know yet"

"You haven't told her"

"Nope, thought you could at her birthday"

"Well Hopefully, Pray fully, by then we'll find out, why I've got it"

"Would you stop calling the baby IT all the time?" Janet said Giving Sam A flick with her glove

"Well, what do you think I should call it, I mean 'the baby'?"

"Well do you have any names for it"

"You just called The Baby IT"

"Answer my question" Janet said playful

"I don't even know what gender it is"

"What would you call the baby if it's a boy?"

"I've liked Caleb… I don't know" Sam Said with a shrug

"What if it's a girl?"

"I've always liked Grace" Sam Said Standing up, "See you this arvo, im going for lunch with Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c and Daniel"

"Bye Sam, And Little Bubby"

Sam smirked


	5. Daniel's discovery

"Here comes the baby all dressed in…Gravy!" Jack Sung As Sam Sat down across from Jack and Daniel and next to Teal'c

"You seem A lot calmer then before" Sam Said As she sat with her lunch

"Meh" Jack Shrug

"So Do you know the gender? Just so I can buy gifts" Daniel asked

"The bump isn't even showing! And no I have no idea"

"I wonder how big the baby will be. And how big you will get Sam" said Jack shocked

"Colonel, you once said to me, Well your clone did, That I was enjoying you being young way more then I should be, That's exactly how I feel right now, only the other way around"

"Well Carter, its new to all of us, only female on the team goes and gets herself pregnant"

Sam dropped her fork onto her plate "Colonel, I didn't do this" She said sternly "Janet and I think it might have been the lady on the planet, she was experimenting on the women, and also what's you side of the story"

"You'll find out at the briefing, and I agree it could be the woman at the planet."

"Anyway enough about me, Daniel how was you trip"

"Fine absolutely fine" Daniel said stuffing his mouth so he couldn't say anything

"Our Dano is hiding something"

"Meh? Neh!" He said thru his stuffed mouth, they all kept quiet till he swallowed. As he went to stuff his mouth again, Sam pulled his plate towards her and away from him

"Hey, Give that back" Daniel complained as she pushed it to the other side of her towards Teal'c who placed it at the end of the table.

"So Daniel, Tell us what happened at Alcara" Sam Said, Raising an eyebrow in time with Teal'c

"Nothing happens" Daniel said smiling guilty

"Carter, I've seen that smile before, what as our Dano been up too?" Jack said cocking his head

"Im not telling"

"We'll get it out of you soon Daniel Jackson" Teal'c Said standing up and walking to the desert bench and picking out some blue jello.

Daniel gulped, "ok fine, ill tell you" Daniel scratched his head, As the others got comfy and waited impatiently, Sam sat forward leaning on her hands "At the briefing, this afternoon"

"Aww common" Sam said flinging her arms in the air and leaning back

"Daniel, im ashamed, not telling us, what discovery you have made!" Jack said crossing his arms

"Oh it's a discovery alright!"

"Damnit Daniel Tell us!" Jack said

"Oh look at the time gotta go to the briefing"

"Curse you Daniel"

"That would be unwise, O'Neill" Teal'c said

"Figure of speech Teal'c figure of speech"

"I see" Teal'c Said raising an eyebrow


	6. Debreifing :S

_Alright this is the last chapter i had already written so it may take awhile for me to write the next few :D so enjoy it!_

_Review! I have only a few review's WHATS WITH THAT PEOPLE!:P_

"Good afternoon, everyone" General Hammond said with a pleased look on his face

"Why so happy general" Jack Said with a smile

"Just got off the phone to my granddaughter, its her birthday today"

"Nice"

"Yes, very, So lets begin, Who wants to start"

Everyone turned to Sam

"What?" Sam said looking around

"Daniel will start, sir" Jack Said out of the blue

"Ok" General Hammond said looking over at Daniel "tell us what the people of Alcara are like"

"Well, When I first got there they threw a party in my honor, then I was given a gift," Daniel said pulling out a short knife with a leather handle

Jack whistled "Nice"

"Yes, well then I helped them out with cropping and other village duties, for the first month and then there was another party on the second month, and the chieftain gave me another gift" Daniel stopped and looked around

"Well, what was it" General Hammond said waiting

"well up… you see sir, it was his daughter, I was married that night"

"Oooooh Boy! Now that's a discovery or two!" Jack said almost bouncing out of his chair, Sam just sat there mouth open slightly

"Daniel you cheeky devil" Jack said with a smirk

"She does know you're here right?" General Hammond Asked

"Yes of coarse sir, Actually I hoped to ask you something sir" Daniel said "Would I be able to bring her to the base to live here, on earth"

"Well ill have to check with my overseers but I don't see the problem in that"

"Thank you sir"

"You do love her dont you Daneil Jackson?" Teal'c asked

"Oh yes, I fell in love with her the first time"

"And you though me being pregnant was bad" Sam Said laughed

"Yes, Major about that"

Sam's Face dropped "Well, Urrm" She breathed out and stopped when Janet came rushing in

"Sorry General, had a patient rip her arm open while opening a jar of Tuna" Janet said as if it was nothing, meanwhile Sam was feeling queasy

"No no just in time" General said "Is she alright?"

"She'll be just fine"

"I'll be a sec" Sam said pushing away her chair "Excuse me!" She added as she rushed out to the lady's

General Hammond's eye's followed Sam till he couldn't see her anymore, then looked at Janet worried

"Queasy stomach, It tends to happen"

"Man, She's vomiting up her lungs latly"

"If She Did, O'neill She would Not Have Survived This Long" Teal'c Said Smartly

"Figure of speach again Teal'c"

"I do not understand why you have these 'figure of speach's' " Teal'c said raising an eyebrow

"Well you see- Jack was cut off

"Yes, Another time Colonel, Dr you have something?"

"Uh, Yes General, Sam and I believe that it was the woman on the planet, you see she was experimenting on mostly the woman, And Sam was caught up in amongst them"

"Ok, So what do we do"

"Well, General we could go and see her but and all male team" Janet said, considering. Just then Sam came walking in, "Sorry about that" Sam said blushing

"No it's alright major"

Sam sat down and hung her head

"Anyway, Dr that seems like a good idea, Colonel you, Dr Jackson and Teal'c should go"

"Yes sir," Jack said

"General, if you are talking about going back to the planet I am able to go"

"Major, Im sure you could but im request denied"

"With respect General, I would like to go"

"Major, I cannot allow you to go; if she gets you again who knows what will happen"

"Sam, I wont let you go, who knows what gate travel could do to the child"

Sam fought back tears _this stupid baby was gonna stop her from doing anything! _she thought to herself

"Major, I heard that you had vomited up blood yesterday?"

"Yes, General she did, I did a sample and it was Sam's blood, possibly from how hard it had come up" Janet said

Sam just went even redder, but she started feeling queasy again

"Carter, you alright?" Jack asked seeing her not looking too well again

"Yeah, fine sir"

"Ok, Dismissed, Jack get ready, You leave in half an hour"

"Ok great general!" Jack smiled, but stopped when Sam walked out frustrated.


	7. Support from The team

Sam walked into her quarter's, flopped onto her bed and screamed into her pillow, this went on for about 10 minutes till someone knocked on her door, She stopped and looked up, she wiped her eye's she must have been squeezing her eye's do much it made her weep, A knock was again n the door "Im coming" she said as she looked in the mirror and wiped away her eyeliner that had smudged below her eye's,

"Sam open up" She heard Daniel say, she walked to the door and yanked it open

"Yes?" Sam said as she stared blankly at Daniel

"May I come in?" Daniel said returning the stare

Sam merely moved aside

"Sam, are you ok?"

"Yes Daniel im fine"

"Judging by the yelling, I'd say you aren't" he said leaning up against the table

"Oh you heard that huh?" she said leaning against the bed facing Daniel

"Oh yeh, most did"

Sam stared at her shoe's red faced

"Sam, we are all here for you, we will help you get thru it, and we are going to find out why it happened ok?"

Sam looked at Daniel with a lonely face

"Daniel" She mumbled, with a tear in her eye, He walked over and hugged her tightly

"You can tell me anything, you know that don't you"

"I know, Daniel, But why me?" she asked into his shoulder

"Hey" he said pulling her away, into arm distance "I don't know why you, But I know that you are strong enough to handle this until I find out Why You, Ok, we all know that"

Sam nodded and Daniel pulled her in for a hug again

Colonel O'Neill, Teal'c and Daniel were getting ready to disembark –Again- to P4X1111

"Strange hey?" Jack said as he put on his jacket

"What?" Daniel asked

"Going on a mission without Carter"

"Oh, Yeah,"

"It is most unusual Colonel O'Neill, Although we are going to this planet for her"

"Right!" Jack said walking up the ramp

"Colonel" Sam said running into the gate room and up the amp to Colonel O'Neill "Could you ask her name?" Sam said with a devious look

"Um, Sure-"

"Thanks!" She said walking off the ramp to the door before Jack could say anything further, He shrugged and walked thru the gate

"Ooook" Daniel said walking thru

"Teal'c, make sure you find out why this has happened to Major Carter" General Hammond "Anyway Necessary" He added

Teal nodded his head and turned to leave.

"Major Carter, I would like you to go home and rest while the rest of SG1 are away" general Hammond said when she had been asked to see him in his office

"But General, I have a lot of work I can catch up on"

"Do I have to make that an order?"

"No, Sir" Sam said as she walked out of his office.


	8. Back to the Planet

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c walked into the village; this was it Jack was getting madder each step he took

"Aaaah! You have returned! We were waiting, the female will not be well if she does not stay here" The Lady they had first encountered said "Speaking of which Where is this female?"

"This female is back on her planet, really pissed off at you" Jack said holding his anger back with all his might

"Is there some place we can talk, in private" Daniel asked

"Yes, follow me" She said very worried, the leader seemed very angry.

They walked into a house and sat at the table where she poured them drinks,

"Now why have you returned without the woman?"

"Because she doesn't want to come back, now enough questions its time for us to ask some" Jack said

"What have you done to her?"

"I have given her the gift of Motherhood, although she will be very ill if she does not return immediately"

"Why, why would you do that?" Daniel questioned

"It was for the best"

"No it wasn't! She hates it! She is a warrior not a mother"

"Well I am sorry but the effects cannot be undone"

Jack shook his head as he stood up, He kicked the chair

"Ahh god" He mumbled to himself, He leaned down on the table so he was facing the lady

"Where did the baby come from?" Jack asked dead serious

"Well, I saw love in the women and you're eye's, the child is yours" She said with a smile

Jacks jaw hung low and while Daniel and Teal'c looked at each other confused

"Oooh boy" Daniel sighed as Jack walked out of the house

"You mentioned Major Carter would get ill if she did not return, How so" Asked Teal'c

"The baby will not survive, I have not run enough tests, I cannot be for sure" She said

"One more thing, what is your name?" Daniel said as he got up

"Why would one ask a question?"

"Just answer it" Daniel said

"Amaunet" She said with a daring look

Teal'c moved his hand slowly to his Zat gun

"Mother of fraternity, the hidden one" Daniel said amazed

Teal'c Moved closer to Daniel "She could be a Goa'uld Daniel Jackson" Teal mumbled to Daniel.

Daniel got his zat gun and pointed it at her, "Teal'c you should check her"

Teal'c moved slowly over to her and checked the back of her neck.

"She has no entry wound"

"I ashore you I am not a Goa'uld"

"Daniel, Common lets go where leaving"

Daniel walked out and Teal'c followed behind.

As they were walking to the gate Daniel couldn't help but ask if Jack was ok

"Daniel I just found out im going to be the Father to my 2IC and your asking me if im 'Ok?'" Was his reply

Daniel just dialed the gate in silence


	9. The Little Bump

Sam pulled into her driveway and sighed. As she unlocked her door she felt a rumble in her stomach _Yeh Yeh _She thought _Your hungry I get it _She stopped in her misted, Did she just talk to herself, She thought, She continued opening her door slowly, she walked in ad chucked her keys on the bench and opened her fridge, _Nothing _She thought, She when to her cupboard and pulled out a packet of noodles and boiled her kettle. She walked into her room to get changed, as she pulled up her top she couldn't help but notice she had put on weight, She felt it, her little bump, She just stare at it in the mirror and slowly felt it strange but she couldn't help but smile, even though she hated this she had a soft spot for it. She was gonna be a Mum, but she stopped as she thought how she could handle it, She had her job, would she just continue putting her life on the line and leave her child everyday with what? A Nanny? Should she happen to die on a mission and leave her child just like her mother did? How could she? Sam's Thoughts where interrupted by a phone call, She pulled her top down, Still not changed and walked to the phone.

"Hello Sam speaking" She said into the phone

"Major Carter" General Hammond spoke softly into the phone "Colonel O'Neill, Dr Jackson and Teal'c Have just returned thru the gate and they have some news for you"

'Um, ok Ill be there ASAP sir"

"Thank you, And Sorry for calling you in I know you just got home"

"No need General always a pleasure" She said with a soft sigh, She hung up and grabed her keys

"General, Colonel" Sam said as she walked into the debriefing room

"You might want to sit down for this Carter" Jack said blushing a little bit

"Sam, Found out the name" Daniel said to start them off

"Oh yeah?"

"Its Amaunet, Meaning Mother of Fertility also The Hidden one, so yeah" Daniel Said

"Thank you" Sam said with a smile

"Major, They also found out the father"

"Excuse me? Who is it?" Sam said shocked and confused

"Well, Its Colonel O'Neill"

Sam sat there silent for a bit "Sorry for a moment there I thought you said it was Colonel O'Neill" Sam said

"He did Sam" Daniel Said

"Daniel, I heard him wrong"

"No you didn't" Daniel said

"Daniel" Sam said loosing breath

"Indeed" Teal'c Said

"Excuse me" Said Jack as he got up and walked away

Sam sat there with a blank expression, she breathed small tight breaths,

"Permission to go back home sir?" Sam said still looking distracted

"Go ahead Major" General Hammond said Wandering how this could effect his two best people's working relationship

Sam got up and left leaving General Hammond, Daniel and Teal'c all with different emocions…


	10. Ringing Mark

Sam pulled into her drive way again, and lent her head against the steering wheel, questions where flooding threw her mind, She had always had a feeling for Jack, But right now she was just confused but glad it wasn't a stranger, Sad but happy it was Jack, Worried yet relieved its was all just too much, She needed to get away, Tell her father, The one person she always turned to when she was younger… Her Brother he would need to know everything, Not the Stargate program thou, Sam sighed and left her car.

Sam walked inside and got changed feeling her belly as she put on a new shirt, She sighed as she picked up her phone and dialed Mark, The phone rang a few times before she finally got an Answer

"Hello?" Mark said into the phone

"Mark, hi its me" Sam said brightening up

"Sammy! How are you? Long time no speak!"

"Ha-ha" Sam Laughed "Im good but how many times have I told you NOT to call me Sammy" she joked into the phone

"Aaaah im sorry, what have you been up to?"

"Not much actually I've got some… Ah… News"

"Oh ok" Mark said listening

"Um… Im … ah… Pregnant" Sam said wishing for the best

"Im sorry, what?"

"Im having a baby"

"Oh… um… That's great!" Mark said excited "Who's the dad?"

"Urrrrrrh, My boss?" Sam said unsure

"Your boss? When can I meet him?"

"Um we aren't together anymore" Sam said biting her lip

"Oh, ok, that's great, Yeah, bout time you settled down all you deep space radar analysis, now you can find some time to come down for a visit"

"Um actually, maybe I could come down, Um, Sometime this weekend?"

"Um let me just check the calendar" Mark said, Sam heard muttering and talking on the other end "Sure this weekend would be nice"

"Great, ill have to check on my boss"

"Right" Mark said uncertain

"My other boss, Heh, and maybe dad could come down?"

"Yeah I guess, If he isn't to busy"

"Common Mark, Don't be like that, you know I hate that"

"Ok im sorry, having dad down would be great!"

"Ok, See you this weekend the yeah?"

"Yep"

"Ok great bye give the girls a hug from me"

"Will do, Bye Sam and take care of yourself"

Sam hung up and Sighed, Her dad had some free time so he should be able to come down, She thought to herself

Sam sat on her couch and turned on the TV, She flicked thru the channels, She sunk down into the couch when she had gotten to the Sci-Fi that always made her laugh, They had nooo idea what it was really like, soon she started to feel her eyelids closing and she fell asleep….


	11. Telling Dad

Sam woke the next morning to hear a banging on her door, she laid there on her couch for a couple of seconds…

"Sam! Sam are you in there?" It was Daniels Voice

Sam sat up and rubbed her eyelids, she put her hand thru her hair before sitting up and walking to the door

"Sam! Sam open up-

Sam opened the door and Daniel paused in the middle of his sentence and his knock

"Whoa, what happened to you?"

Sam looked down at herself she did look kind of scruffy, she looked back up and Daniel

"May I come in?" He asked

Sam stepped aside and let him in, she trailed after him to her kitchen and boiled the kettle, she opened her fridge and pulled out a tub of yogurt she had another glance at the fridge before closing it.

"Breakfast?" Sam Asked Daniel who shook his head

"Ah Jack sent me over to check on you" Sam's stomach did a back flip at his name and everything came flooding back, She put down the Yogurt

"I have to go check something" She said walking fast to her room, She shut the door and lent on her bed post, She lifted her shirt half way and felt her little bump, Yep it was real she thought to herself. She let her top fall back into place and spun around leaning her forehead on the bedpost "Awwhaww" she moaned obviously loud because within a second Daniel was calling thru her door asking if she was alright

"Fine im fine Daniel thank you"

"Ok then ill just be out here waiting"

She opened her bedroom door

"Sorry," She shuffled past him and began to make a coffee

"Coffee?" She asked

"Sure, Thanks" Daniel said

She made their coffees and then sat on a stool next to Daniel

They sat there for a moment in complete silence

"Daniel" "Sam" They said at the same time

"You first" Sam said

"No no its ok you go ahead"

"Ok, Im going out of town this weekend and I would like my dad to come"

"Im sure you can arrange that with General Hammond"

"Right," Sam's heart was pounding, She hadn't seen him since the 'news' "See Daniel.." Sam bit her cheek "Would you be able to arrange it?"

"Sure but why?"

"Weeeelll… General Hammond and Colonel O'Neill will be there and it's a bit awkward" She said looking at the cup in her hands

"Sam, you have to talk to them, Him, sooner or later" Daniel said

"Yes I know and I will just not right now" Sam said blushing

"Alright, I talk to them, But this afternoon, This morning I have off so What do you want to do?" Daniel Said smiling

Sam looked at him for a min "What do you mean?"

"What do you want to do, go to the Arcade, Go to the museum? Whatever you want!"

"You know… That's not a bad idea" Sam said smiling, "Can we go to both?"

Daniel smiled "sure, But, ah, first you might want to change outfits"

"Right" Sam said hoping off her stool and into her room, it was only a few minutes later that she walked out in her brown pants and a towel around her top half

"Uhhhh Daniel, I have nothing that fits anymore" She said shifting uncomfortably in the towel around her

Daniel Cleared his throat "Nothing at all?"

Sam shook her head, Then she thought for a second, "I might have- Hang on ill be two secs!" She shut the door and looked at a box of her clothes she was going to give to the salvo's because they were too big for her, she went thru them and finally found a nice black top, she tried it on, It fit perfectly she opened the door "How do I look?" She said stepping out of her bedroom doorway

"Pregnant" Daniel said in amazement, he didn't know she had gotten any bigger

Sam smiled and walked to her bath room to do her hair.

Daniel walked out of General Hammonds office and down to the gate room,

"Who's iris code sergeant?" General Hammond asked

"It's the Tok'ra sir"

"he got here quick" Jack following Daniel down to the gate room

The iris opened and a wormhole established, withing minutes Jacob Carter walked thru

"Jacob! Nice to see you again" Daniel said smiling

Jack stood there half smiling half thinking

"Yes You said t was urgent, Is it Sam?"

"Yeah, but she's fine" Jack said

"What's going on then?"

"She wants to see you, and she has some news" Daniel said

"Were is she?"

"At home"

"Sam is at home, Away from work?" Jacob laughed "Seriously though, were is she?" He said looking around

"She is seriously At home" Jack said repeating himself

"Why?" Jacob asked

"She was order to"

"Yes which is why we have to go see her" Daniel said changing the subject so that it wouldn't 'ruin the surprise'

"Dad!" Sam said walking out to the car to greet them

"Samantha" Jacob said smiling, he gave her a hug before noticing she had gained weight, He looked at her then her stomach and back at her again

"Is there something you're not telling me?" he asked

"All in due time" She said turning around and walking inside, Jacob and Daniel following her

"I love what you've done with the place"

"It hasn't changed much, I just moved the lounge around" Sam said smiling and going to the fridge to get out another yogurt

"Sam that's the sixth one today!" Daniel said almost whispering

"Really? I thought I only hade 3"

Daniel just sighed as she stuck a spoon in it and took the first mouthful

"Alright Sam, What's going on?"

"Im pregnant" Sam said thru half a mouth of Yogurt

"Excuse me?"

Sam swallowed, "Im pregnant" she said taking another mouthful

Jacob carter shook his head, he was hearing things

"Sorry did you just say Your pregnant?"

Sam nodded

"Daniel?"

"Yes Jacob she is pregnant" he said packing food into her cupboards and fridge

Jacob sighed and sat down "How?"

"It was on a planet the lady was doing experiments on the women there and I happened to come across it and she 'implanted' me" Sam said cringing

"Do you know the father?"

Sam looked at Daniel then back at her father, "Yes" she said simply

"Who?"

Sam faked a cough while she said "Colonel O'Neill"

"Sam" Daniel said looking at her with pushy eyes

"Colonel O'Neill" Sam said Blushing

"What? Huh?" This was too much for him; his little girl was having a baby with her ranking officer

"Oh and me and you are seeing Mark this weekend" Sam said smiling

"We are? Does he know?"

"Yeah but he thinks its my boss"

"Doesn't he want to meet Jack?"

"I said we weren't 'together' anymore"

It was silent for a bit before a knock was on the door, Sam walked over and opened it

"Colonel" She said in surprise, Daniel popped his head around the corner

"Hi Jack" he said before going back to putting food away

"Can I come in?" He asked Sam

She stepped aside to let him in,

It was silent for a while

"Well this is awkward" Daniel finally said…


	12. The Illness

Hey Sorry I haven't posted in AGES! Been super busy, here's another Chapter anyway… Oh and it's about 3 months later.

Sam shuffled around her house, she was hungry for yogurt but she had run out, unfortunately she had arranged for Jack to come over today and talk about their situation, they should have talked about this before but he had been busy going on missions. She wished she could rearrange it because she was feeling extremely sick today, and it didn't feel like the morning sickness she had grown accustomed to, it was a ache in her stomach, she felt faint and she was constantly running to the bathroom to throw up, the symptoms sounded like morning sickness but the conditions were far worst.

Sam had just sat down when her doorbell rang; she got up with a gasp of pain

"Coming' she moaned, she answered the door, the sun flashed in her eyes,

"Hey" Jack said with a smile

"Hello, come in" She said walking, well more like waddling, to the kitchen to turn on the kettle, Jack following after

"I brought yogurt" Jack said placing a brown paper bag on the bench and reaching in to put 12 yogurt packets in the fridge

"Oh thank you! Ive had been craving them!"

"I thought so"

"Coffee?" Sam asked

"Sure, so, how are you going?"

"Besides feeling incredibly ill, crap"

"Sounds delightful" Jack said sarcastically

"Mmmhmm, how about you?"

"Well" Jack began, although he stopped when Sam ran to the bathroom, her hand waving to him to pause, she slammed the door and he could here her gagging in the bathroom as she threw up in the toilet. Followed by the sound of her washing her hands and gurgling water, she slowly opened the door, embarrassed, '_Sorry' _she mouthed, she went into her room and appeared a few minutes later, changed into a flowy dress that hung just below her knees.

"Sorry, you were saying' Sam said looking pale as she stood in the kitchen,

"Im doing fine"

"What?" Sam said slightly swaying and looking dazed

"You asked how I was" Jack said sliding of the stool preparing himself to catch a now very dizzy Samantha Carter

"I did?" Sam said as she passed out, falling into Jack's arms,

"Yep, Ok, lets get you to the base shall we" Jack said talking to a now fully unconscious Sam, as he lifted her up, grabbed his key's and walked out the door

"Sam, Hunny, its me Janet" Sam's eyes peeked open, adjusting to the light, she peered at Janet,

"Janet? What? What happened?"

"You passed out"

"How long have I been out?"

"3 days"

"What?" Sam sighed

"We ran some tests and well, you have a very high blood pressure and it seems like symptoms of pre-eclampsia although it's not the same as we have diagnosed on earth"

"On Earth?" Sam said her eye's widening

"The lady on the planet said you would get sick"

"You think she had something to do with this?"

"Perhaps because the earthling body isn't used to this form of impregnating, I suggested to General Hammond you go back to the planet get cured and then come home, I don't believe its to harmful but we cam always be safe"

"I Go back there im going to kill this Amaunet" Sam said sitting up slowly

"Its that or we could wait it out, but I don't know what to do"

"Ill go, but if she gets to close ill kill her, really I will" Sam said through clenched teeth.


End file.
